Animals
by memoriesofdarkness
Summary: Naruto is the Hokage, with a wife and two kids. Then why is he pushed up against the wall by the Uchiha right now? A song fic based on 'Animals' by Maroon 5. Sasunaru. Yaoi. Sort of infidelity. You have been warned. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N:** Just a crazy Sasunaru song fic. Based on "Animals' by Maroon 5. Sorry I had to remove the lyrics, because FFN doesn't allow it :(

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song.

 **Warning:** BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Infidelity

* * *

 **Animals**

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke! Wait!"

Uzumaki Naruto hissed as his raven haired comrade pushed him against the wall, kissing him forcefully. They were inside the Hokage's office and the blonde wondered with panic what would happen if anyone happened to barge in right now. But he knew Sasuke was careful. It was the middle of the night and they both knew no one would be intruding.

 _Fucking bastard! Chose the perfect time!_

Come to think of it, he was actually hiding in his office to stay away from the Uchiha. Sasuke had just returned from a long mission and Naruto was immediately able to sense his chakra. And so, he hid himself in the first place that came to his mind, which was obviously a bad choice. It would have been better if he stayed home with Hinata and his kids. But no, he was stupid enough to hide in his office where the raven was sure to find him.

Well, maybe he wanted Sasuke to find him. No, not maybe. He did want Sasuke to find him. And the thought scared him. Because he knew, once he set his eyes on those mismatched orbs… all hell would break loose. Just as always.

 _Just like right now!_

He tried to pry of the arm that was sneaking its way inside his shirt. He tried to push away the male in front of him. But even he knew how half hearted those attempts were. His skin felt like it was on fire. He craved the other man's touch. It was so wrong. But he just couldn't stop it.

"P-Please Sasuke… ahhh… stop…" he tried again.

"No" came the determined reply.

It was no use. By now Sasuke had somehow managed to take both their shirts off and his hand was moving dangerously close to the blonde's groin. And damn! He was hard. He felt the raven's fingers rub against his bulge and bit back a moan. No, he couldn't lose control again. He needed to stop this. But why wouldn't this tingling feeling go away?! Why did it feel so good?

Sasuke pressed his body harder against the Hokage, rubbing their erections. And this time, Naruto couldn't stop the moan that left his lips. Through hazed eyes he saw the other man smirk.

"Why do you deny it?" Sasuke snarled. "You know you want it. You want _me_!"

Tears were forming in Naruto's eyes and soon they spilled over. He felt Sasuke's tongue tracing those teardrops. Then the raven pushed his fingers inside the blonde's mouth.

"Suck."

It wasn't a request. No. It was almost like an order. Naruto wondered why he was putting up with it. He bitterly thought back about the past. Sasuke and he… their relationship had always been crazy to say the least. They were passionate like wild beasts, craving each other like air… but the shear amount of emotion was starting to put a pressure on him. It was unhealthy. Sasuke had never been the kind of person to show affection, and it had left the blonde bare and empty. After being alone all his life… he had wanted someone to love him… to show him affection. And Uchiha Sasuke just wasn't the kind of person to do that.

And so he'd decided to marry the girl he knew would give him the love and affection he wanted. Hyuuga Hinata. He got married while Sasuke was away, to escape the temptation to return to his lover. Sometimes he wondered… if he'd destroyed the poor girl's life because of his selfishness. Because after all… he was always in love with the bastard Uchiha. There was no escape.

His thoughts snapped back to the male in front of him as he felt the other's fingers pushing inside his pants… prodding his entrance. God! How he missed this. What?! No, no. He needed to get a grip. He needed to…

"Naruto…"

His name rolled of those sinful lips like a prayer. And he just couldn't stop himself from looking into those onyx and gray orbs. Those eyes… those beautifully captivating eyes. They were hypnotizing him… blurring all his senses. And Uzumaki Naruto was slowly losing himself in the pleasure.

"Sasuke…"

It was a name he'd been chanting all his life… with love… with devotion. And right now, when he found himself voicing that same name again… he realized that nothing had changed. He was still the Naruto who was madly in love with Sasuke. All this time apart… and still all the raven had to do was look him in the eye. He really was pathetic.

But suddenly his eyes fell on his desk… on the picture of his wife and children. And guilt washed over him like waves. What was he doing?! Cheating on his wife? Betraying his kids? What would they think if they knew this side of him? And so… with the last bit of his sanity, he shoved the raven away.

"I said NO!"

Sasuke noticed the change in his voice and followed his eyes to the picture he was looking at. He hissed.

"So that's why you stopped? For her?!" Sasuke barked. Naruto stared at him incredulously. But Sasuke barely noticed.

"You got married to _her,_ when in truth, you're _mine_!" he growled. "Tell me Naruto… when you fuck her… do you imagine it's me?"

A shiver ran through the blonde's spine.

"N-no." _Yes, yes… Oh yes._

"Liar."

And then the raven was attacking his neck… kissing and nipping and licking. Naruto was tired. Tired of fighting this battle within himself. The temptation to give in was so delicious. He could feel his resistance slowly weakening. He hated himself. Why wasn't he strong enough? He wasn't strong enough to stay with the Uchiha… and now he wasn't strong enough to let him go either.

"Sasuke stop it… T-This is… w-wrong!"

The raven stilled hearing these words. And a part of Naruto whimpered at the lack of action.

"So this is wrong, huh…" Sasuke chewed out. He put his lips dangerously close to the blonde's ear… breathing harshly.

"Say it then…" he growled. "Say you don't want this."

"Sasuke-"

"Say you don't love me and I'll leave you alone."

Naruto stiffened. How could he say that? How could he lie… when he knew he was incapable of falling in love again. He belonged to Sasuke. He knew it from the very beginning. Yet, he tried to change it. But in the end, it was just a futile attempt. He had fallen so deeply that there was no escape. His entire existence depended on Sasuke.

"I love you", he hissed through his teeth. The raven's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. And soon they were a mess of naked bodies of the floor. Hands roaming all over… teeth biting… nails scraping… lips sucking. The burning passion inside each of them that could only be quenched by the other. It was crazy, it was wild. It was animalistic.

And they loved it.

After they came down from their high, both males were equally exhausted. Sasuke had his back against the wall, with one knee propped up where Naruto rested his head. They looked at each other. Flushed faces… sweat slicked bodies… panting heavily.

"Bastard."

"Loser."

Yes, animals they were.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know. It's totally crazy! XD

Review please? Pretty Please! ^_^


End file.
